Camera Shopping
by senshi moon
Summary: Rio helps Kaito find a camera for his dad... Dedicated to kaitoxrio lover-chan!


**I'm back! How many of you missed me?! *crickets chirping* Okay...Let's move on...Life story at the end and more information. I am writing Christmas stories, but I have only got one of them started but that was about two months ago...Yeah I need to get typing... Meanwhile, this is a short, temporary story to keep you guys waiting, er patient. Well, to those who are interested...Let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Hmm...Should I buy this camera or this one...?" Rio asked to herself aloud as she contemplated the cameras the store she was shopping at had to offer. "Mou...Their descriptions fit my needs but...Which one?"

Rio sighed and continued walking down the aisle of cameras. _'This one...No...This one? Eww. No.'_ Rio looked around to see if she could find someone that worked in the electronics section to advise her. But they all seemed busy attending other people's needs...

Rio stopped in front of a camera, picked it up, analyzed it, and sighed once again. "I guess people are just busy during the holiday season."

"Tell me about it," a new voice said beside her.

Rio jumped in surprise and widened her eyes in confusion when she saw who was next to her. "Kaito? What are you doing here?"

Kaito smirked while he browsed through the cameras. "Is it wrong for me to be here?"

Rio quickly shook her head. "N-No! I was just...surprised to see you there, well here..."

"You're wondering why I'm here?" Kaito stated, not even needing to look at Rio to know what she was thinking. Rio nodded even though she knew that he was going to answer anyway.

"I came looking for a present for my dad. I already have Haruto's gift, but I can't seem to find a fitting gift for my dad."

"Ahh..." Rio whispered in realization. "So that's why you came here to the camera section! To see if he would somehow like a camera!"

Kaito finally looked at her and nodded. "Precisely."

Rio smiled. "For him, I think I know the prefect camera then! Follow me." Rio ushered Kaito to follow her to the other side of the camera section.

Kaito, knowing that he is no expert on cameras, followed Rio. "How do you know which camera is right for my dad?" Kaito asked, unable to hide his curiosity any longer. "I mean, do you feel it? What type do you know it has to be?"

Rio smiled as she stopped in front of some cameras that were very old-fashioned, new-fashioned, and good-looking all in one. "Well, Kaito. To know all about that, you need to have experience on many types of cameras. Obviously, we don't have the time because Christmas is right around the corner. So I am going to teach you the fasest way to find the correct camera."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, not quite believing her. "Oh really?"

This time, Rio smirked. "You don't believe me do you?"

Kaito decided to be blunt. "No."

Rio smirked wider. "You are about to now..." So Rio spent the next 30 minutes teaching Kaito how to find the correct camera for a person. She taught him that the personality of the person needed to match the camera they were going to get and many other things that are way too much to be listed.

"Do you understand now?" Rio asked Kaito as she finished explaining the last bits to him.

Kaito looked at Rio and nodded confidently. "Yeah. I can now get the perfect camera for my dad. Actually, as you were explaining and teaching me, I was able to find it." Kaito showed Rio the camera he was going to get for his dad. An old-fashioned, looking camera but with today's technology. All mixed with the colors of dark red, black, and gray.

Rio smiled saddly at him. "I'm glad you were able to find the camera for your dad..."

Kaito stared at her for a while. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Rio snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Glad I could help! Now...If only I could find myself the perfect camera..."

For some reason, Kaito's heart hurt at seeing Rio depressed. Unaware of what he was doing, Kaito lifted his hand and layed it on Rio's hair. He smiled kindly at her. "You'll find it Rio. I promise." And with that, he took his hand off her hair and left, knowing that she was confused by his actions.

Rio blinked as Kaito left. _'Why did he do that...?' _Rio thought as she rubbed the part of her hair he touched. _'I don't know why but...I enjoyed it...'_ After that thought, Rio went back to what she was doing before Kaito came.

* * *

Kaito looked behind him to see if Rio was still looking in his direction. She was focused on the cameras again. _'Good...'_ He thought as he grabbed a magneta camera with blueberry colored lens. He walked up to the register and was immediately attended. _'They probably have people working overtime.'_

"Excuse me?" Kaito began. From there, he told the cashier what he wanted done. First, he was going to pay for the camera that was for his father and then...

"Awww...Is she your girlfriend..." the cashier trailed off when he saw Kaito glaring at him. Hard. "He...eh...Sore subject huh?" Kaito didn't say anything as the cashier completed the last of Kaito's request.

With that, Kaito paid for the other camera, thanked the cashier with a nod, and left the store before Rio could notice he was still in the store and question his presence.

* * *

**-1 hour later-**

"An hour later and I still can't find _my _camera..." Rio sighed in depression as she slowly walked out of the electronics section to go find Ryouga. "How could this be?" Rio murmured and whispered to herself. "I mean, I even helped someone find-"

"Ah! Wait! Um...Kamishiro Rio-san?!" Rio stopped at the sound of her name. She looked back to see a cashier waving at her, montioning her to come. Rio reluctantly walked over. I mean, a stranger that knows your name? This could mean trouble.

When Rio arrived to the cash register, she didn't sugarcoat anything and asked her question! "Yeah. How do you know my name?" she demanded.

The cashier went under his desk and pulled out a box and pushed it towards her. "Here. This is for you."

Rio stared blankly at the box. Did this cashier think that she was stupid enough to accept a gift from a stranger. "I'm sorry, but I-"

"Oh! My bad! I forgot to mention that this isn't from me! I told the guy that I wouldn't say his name, but I remember that he was with you an hour ago!"

Rio blinked at the cashier and at the box. _'An hour ago...?'_ Rio widened her eyes in realization. "Kaito..." she whispered.

The cashier looked at her confusedly. "What?"

Rio snapped out of her trance. She looked at the cashier and shook her head. "Nothing! Well, I guess now that I know who is it from, I can accept it." She grabbed the box and began to leave when the cashier stopped her again.

"Wait. You forgot this note he left you." The cashier handed her the note. And with that, she left the electronics secton.

As Rio walked to where Ryouga was, she opened the note Kaito left her. It read: **Rio. Thank you. Here is the thing I promised you.**

Rio widened her eyes as she thought back to the moment he touched her hair. _'You'll find it Rio. I promise.'_ His words kept echoing in Rio's mind. She decided to open the box. Sure enough, the thing inside the box was enough to make her smile a Cure Happy smile!

"M-My camera!" Rio knew just by looking at it that this was the camera that she has been looking for! Rio quickly ran to where her brother was waiting.

* * *

"Jeez. What took you so long Rio?" Ryouga asked in an annoyed voice as his sister came next to him.

"Sorry ani! I had a hard time looking for my perfect camera. But luckily, someone was there to help me!"

Ryouga sighed. How many times was he going to have to tell his sister to not accept help from strangers? He didn't care if they worked in the store or not, they were still strangers! Man, what wierd ideologies Ryouga had.

Rio shook her head at Ryouga's expression. "Don't worry ani! I didn't get help from a stranger!"

Ryouga looked at her in confusion. "Then from who?"

"From Kaito!"

"Oh." Ryouga responded. Rio smirked. _'The words haven't sunk in yet, but they are going to right now...'_

"WHAT?!" The poor shoppers had to cover their ears at Ryouga's outburst.

Rio laughed as she happily skipped along, away from a fuming Ryouga. As she skipped, she smiled to herself.

"Kaito...Thank you..."

* * *

**Wow! That was way longer than I meant for it to be! I hope this is enough to last until Christmas Eve, Christmas, and New Years! I'll have more stories by then, at least I hope so. I know kaitoxrio lover-chan has been waiting for me to publish another story, so this is dedicated to her/him! I'll have more surprises by then, I promise. I recently disappeared because of finals studying and all that terrible stuff no one likes doing. But then I got sick the week of. I got sick to the point that I had to be admitted to the hospital. Don't worry. I'm out of the hospital now. I'm recuperating slowly but surely. That's pretty much it...If you guys have any questions, ask. If not, you know the drill, and I'll see you guys later! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
